feddingfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Daniels
Richard Hughes '''(born April 12, 1986), also known by his ring name '''Richard Daniels, is a English professional wrestler who is currently signed to IUWAR, appearing on the WAR brand. Richard originally used his real name for wrestling, but this would become a problems for promtions who wanted to market & "own" the "characters" names & brand. Richard changed his in-ring name to "Richard Daniels" (A surname that he took from his best friend at the time). Daniels is currently on his "third" big run in the federations. He originally joined EMW to start his career, and captured the EMW New Blood Championship, and stuck with them till their demise. Richard would soon leave Wrestling after his failed NGW run. Returning to WAR in 2009, he stayed in the company until it folded. Richard would then join the CWF in 2010, but soon became inactive in the start of 2012. After a brief return, Richard soon left the CWF and would re-debute with WAR at The Battle Of Cancun. Ready to take out his frustrations, Richard returns to WAR as a former CWF International Champion and with an extra 3 years experiance under his belt. Professional wrestling career Extreme Mayhem Wrestling (2003 - Death) Formally Richard James Hughes, The newly christened Richard Daniels started his training in various wrestling schools in Manchester. He would travel to the local British Independents and became a Indy star before moving to EMW for the mainstream long haul. In EMW, he would eventually capture the New Blood championship from Eoin / Kars in aTriple Treat match. Richard was never defeated for the championship after the final Pay Per View. Next Generation Wrestling (2005 ) Richard would quickly regroup, and join the Next Generation Wrestling group where he would form a forgettable tag team called "The Hughes Brothers", with Phil Bagwell (Not his real brother). It was dubbed one of the worse ideas in the industry, and both men would carry on without looking back at the failure. Richard was released soon after the team disbanded, and would return home to England. WAR (2009 - Death) Daniels stayed in England where he would begin learningAmatuer Wrestling skills. He begin negotions with a new company called WAR but before he could sign his contract for the first season, Daniels was struck with a neck injury, when he strained the muscles during a dark-match for the company. He underwent a MRI, and a few weeks later Daniels showed up on the November 15th Show and stayed with the company until its demise the year later. Controversial Wrestling Federation (2010 - 2012) Daniels would go on to join CWF after WAR Folded. He build up some steam and after a win at Culmination, he went on to have a 7-0 singles match winning streak, included 3 wins over Travis Alloy, only to be defeated by Lee Hollywood in a tournament and then Travis Alloy after the mega-ppv event Conquest. Daniels went into the Drastic Measures 2011 PPV, in a triple threat match wih Sean Knight & John Austin. Daniels would lose the initial match, but Jackson Jones would restart the match and Daniels would become the CWF International Championship. Ending Sean Knight's long reign with the title. In the rematch at Supremacy, Daniels would once again defeat Sean Knight in a 1 on 1 contest, and Daniels would continue to go onto UnRestricted X. Unfortunetly, thats when things took a turn for the worse. After a grueling, bloody match with long time friend Devin Storm. Hawk would cash in his Title Shot and pin Daniels during the match-up and then at Malevolence, Daniels would once again come up short in a 3 way elimanation match with Hawk & Storm. Daniels' bad luck continued, as he would lose to raising star Ultima at the Culmination Pay Per View, and then was not involved with Hostile Takeover during February due to Injury and Personal issues Daniels made a brief return at the start of March, but it would again be short lived as the spark was no longer there. Real Life kicked him in the teeth, and Daniels would try to get involved with best friend & former Tag Team Partner Phil Bagwell and his nemesis Shuji, only to be defeated again in a Triple Threat match at Conquest. Daniels was set to be apart of the "Drastic Draw" but made a surprising return to his old roots. WAR (2012 - Onwards) Re-Debuted on April 22nd 2012, in a losing effort against Alex Kincaid & Azazel Gimmick Ring entrance Personal life In wrestling Moveset *'Finishing moves' ** *'Standard moves' ** *'Aerial moves' ** *'Submission moves' ** Nicknames *"Firefly" *"The Prodigal Son" Entrance themes *"You Could Be Mine" by Guns N Roses *"Kill The King" by Rainbow *"Cult Of Personality" by Living Colour Relationships Championships and accomplishments *Extreme Mayhem Wrestling **EMW New Blood Championship (1 time) *Controversial Wrestling Federation **CWF International Championship (1 time) References Category:Executives Category:IUWAR Alumni Category:WAR Alumni Category:CWF Alumni Category:EMW Alumni